escape_velocityfandomcom-20200213-history
Shengen
Shengen Faction Info Capital: '''Luxembourg (49.6000° N, 6.1167° E) '''Government Leadership: President, Prime Minister and Council Population: '''630~ million '''Values: Cultural Conservationism/Inclusion, Metanationalism, Democracy, Free Speech/ Free Media Primary Government Institutions Shengen Commission ''' (SCom) (State) * Leader: President (Chosen from Regional Governors) * Members: Regional Governors (Chosen by and from members of a Region, http://i.imgur.com/x6No5IW.png) '''Responsibilities and Powers * Law or Legislation Proposals * Implementation of Policies * Interphyle Negotiations * Secondary Veto on Parliament actions Shengen Parliament (SPar) (Budgetary Power) * Leader: Prime Minister (Chosen from Community Governors) * Members: Community Governors (Chosen by and from members of a Registered Community) Responsibilities and Powers * Democratic control over Shengen institutions * Budgetary power and decides in the last instance on the general budget * Ability to set wages for Council and Commision members * Secondary Veto on Commision actions Shengen Council (SCon) (Executive Power) * Members: Boule Leaders (Chosen by and from Boule Members) Responsibilities and Powers * Gives the necessary impetus for the development and sets out general objectives and priorities * Ensures compliance with Shengen Law ("Guardian of the Treaties") * Can appoint Commander Supreme * Final Veto on Parliament and Commision actions Secondary Government Institutions Shengen Court of Justice (SCJ) (Judiciary) * High Judge (Appointed by Commission) Responsibilities and Powers * Highest legal power inside of Shengen borders * Power to decide legal disputes between institutions, businesses and individuals Shengen Central Bank '''(SCB) (Monetary Executive) * President of Central Bank (Appointed by Council) '''Responsibilities and Powers * Determiner of the monetary policy of the Shengen * Ensures price stability in the Shengen Shengen Court of Auditors (SCA) (Financial auditor) * President of Court of Auditors (Appointed by Parliament from Corporate Consul) * Corporate Consul (CEO's of richest 100 corporation) Responsibilities and Powers * Examines the proper use of revenue and expenditure of the Shengen institutions Shengen Armed Forces (SAF) (Military Power) * Shengen Police Force (SPLF) * Shengen Military Force (SMFR) (Army, Navy and Aerospace) * Shengen Intelligence Agency (SIAG) (Marine and Covert Forces) Responsibilities and Powers * Defense of the Phyle * Necessary neutralization of the enemies of Phyle * Commander Supreme rank is higher than Commander-in-Chief (which held by President). SMFR Officer Ranks Commander Supreme1> Marshal/Admiral/Commander2> General > Brigadier > Colonel > Major > Captain > Lieutenant > Second Lieutenant > Cadet 1- Wartime Rank, 2- Army/Navy/Aerospace Terminology Boule: Political/Ideological Party. Community Governor: Someone who chosen from the members of a Registered Community, by the members of that respective community. Region: Land that defined by Shengen Law that governed by Regional Governors. Regional Governors: Chosen person that governs a Region and chosen by the people that lives in that Region. Registered Community: A group of people (at least 100000 bodies) that shares same Culture or Religion. Has the right to select its Community Governor. 15 Biggest Companies of Shengen 1. Axa-Alianz (High Tech) 2. Totalshell (Oil, Gas and Mining) 3. EADS (Aeronautics) 4. Juxt (Mining) 5. EON (Electronics, High Tech) 6. Bassef-Fabrik (Chemicals and Pharmaceuticals) 7. HSBC (Financial Services) 8. Statoil (Oil, Gas and Mining) 9. Volkswagen-Bahn (Automotive) 10. Xstrata (Consumer Goods, Agriculture) 11. Vodkom (Telecommunications) 12. Nestle (Consumer Goods, Agriculture) 13. Volvo (Automotive) 14. Siemens (Electronics, Consumer Goods, Energy Generation) 15. Franz-Vinci (Transportation, Construction, Automative)